Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1. One day at the Disney Kingdom, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Grenda and Candy Chiu were starting their Jedi training. Dipper Pines: (activates his Lightsaber) Ready when you are, Guys! Mabel Pines: (activates hers) Bring it! Grenda: I can't believe how great Dipper is with his Jedi skill. C-3PO: Nor can I, Miss Grenda. Jar Jar Binks: Theysa great a spell casting too. BB-8: (beeps in agreement) Mabel Pines: Say, What do you guys think of our skills? BB-8: (beeps) K-2SO: I couldn't agree more, BB-8 C-3PO: Nor could I, 2SO Then, Mickey came to see them. Mickey Mouse: Hi there, Everybody. How's your Jedi training? Dipper Pines: Hey, Mickey, We're making good progress in our training. Mabel Pines: Yep. Mickey Mouse: That's good to hear. Listen, I've just the job for the both of you. At the House of Mouse, Mickey assigned them to do some cleaning patrol. Benny the Cab: Quite a joint for Dipper, Mabel and gang, Wouldn't you guys agree? Dipper Pines: I sure would, Benny. Herbie: (beeps) Giselle: (beeps) Mabel Pines: Hi, Max! Hi, Mona! Max Goof: Hey there, Guys, I see you guys got the job here. Mona: You too, Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest: Yep, Even those with fortune had to get a job. Mortimer Mouse on the other hand was watching Dipper and Mabel. Mortimer Mouse: I wonder what these two twerps are up to. As they got inside, Goofy was surprised to see them. Mabel Pines: Hi, Goofy. Goofy: Dipper, Mabel, Glad you and your friend could make it. Dipper Pines: Just carrying one Mickey's assignment. Pedro: Coming through! Dusty Crophopper: Pedro, Not so fast! Pedro: Sorry. Susie the Little Blue Coupe: Hi, Everyone! Vanellope von Schweetz: Did we miss somethin? Maid Marian: Dpper, Mabel! Over here. Dipper Pines: Huh, Isn't that the whole Disney gang? Robin Hood: Hello there! Mabel Pines: Hi, You guys! Wilbur the Albatross: How's it going, Kids? Pacifica Northwest: Great, Thanks, Wilbur. Jake: Workin' at the House of Mouse, Aye, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Yep. Maid Marian: So, What do you think? Dipper Pines: It's great doing the work, Marian. Nick Wilde: Hey, Robin. You'll not the only sly fox in this house. Robin Hood: Without a doubt, Nick. And so, Dipper and Mabel had to work in Mickey's room. Soon, Mickey was giving Dipper and Mabel a job at his spell room. Mickey Mouse: Now remember, Don't stop until the job's done. Got it? Dipper Pines: We'll do our best, Mickey. Mabel Pines: Yeah, You can count on us. Mickey Mouse: Okay then, I'll be back soon. After Mickey left, Dipper and Mabel were put in charge of the spell room until her returns. Dipper Pines: Well, We might as well guard the fort until Mickey gets back Mabel Pines: (noticed the spell book) Dipper, Look. Dipper Pines: Mabel, Wait. That's Mickey's spell book, We shouldn't be messing with it. Mabel Pines: Aw, Come on, It's just a book, I only wanted to look at it. As Mabel opened the book, It caused everything in the House of Mouse into chaos. Mabel Pines: What have I done?! Dipper Pines: See, What'd I tell you!? Then, Mortimer notice the spell book when the House of Mouse is in chaos as the spell book flew out of nowhere. Mortimer Mouse: Ha Cha Cha, Look's like we've got us a catch. Soon, Dipper and Mabel had to gather some friends to help. Dipper Pines: This is precisely why we need to be careful, Mabel. Mabel Pines: I said I was sorry, Dipper. Herbie: (beeps in question) Robin Hood: What's going on, You two? Maid Marian: Yes, Why have you called us here? Dipper Pines: Because Mickey's Spell Book came out of nowhere. Maid Marian: That's terrible. Lady Kluck: That explains why the House of Mouse got out of whack. Maid Marian: Don't worry, We'll think of something. Mabel Pines: It's all my fault, What're we gonna do now? As Jiminy notice Dipper and Mabel are in trouble, He, Phil, Pain and Panic decided to help. Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Mabel. Why the long face? Mabel Pines: It's all my fault, Jiminy. If I hadn't mess with the Mickey's Spell Book, None of this wouldn't happened. Panic: Don't feel bad, Mabel. Maybe we can help. Pain: That's what friends are for. Pinocchio: Be careful, Jiminy. And Good luck. Jiminy Cricket: Thanks, Pinoke. I'll be back soon. Jake: You mates need any help? Dipper Pines: Do we ever, Jake. Bianca: Don't worry, Mabel. We'll do what we can to help you get the spell book back. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Bernard. Thanks, Bianca. Bernard: Now, Let's to work. And so, They begin their search for the Spell Book. Before Dipper and Mabel get on Herbie, Marian wished them best of luck. Maid Marian: Dipper, Mabel. We wish you luck. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Marian. And off they went with Giselle and Dusty accompanying them. With their quest to begin, They came to Clawtooth Mountain. Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225